Confusion of the Detonators
by D45 and S27
Summary: Heero had a misison. He failed. You know what happens when he fails, but someone's messed with his self-detonation device. R&R!


Disclaimers: If I owned Gundam, Relena would only be in the series to bash. Don't   
own. Hey, a girl can only dream!  
  
WARNINGS!!!: None really, WOASR, mild Relena-bashing...VERY mild. Fluff, AU, OOC,   
confusion about self-d devices, etc. Nothin' but fluff.  
  
Author Note: This was originally an e-mail...that explains the randomness, and I was  
utterly borededededededed! C'ya at the bottom. Enjoy, and don't forget  
to R&R!  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Confusion of the Detonators  
  
By: S27  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
Random Melissa- *Cracks up*  
  
Duo- What's so funny?   
  
Melissa- Heero Yuy impressions that go down all the way.   
  
Duo- What?   
  
Melissa- Stuff...Nee-san!   
  
Duo- First of all...baka...I'm not a girl-   
  
Melissa- Could of fooled me.   
  
Duo- Whatever, second of all I'm not...oh...wait...yes I am!   
  
Melissa- On with it onna.  
  
Wufei- INJUSTICE!!! WEAKLINGS SHOULD CALL...uh...onnas? That's it! ONNAS ONNAS!!!   
  
Trowa- ........   
  
Duo- Yeah. I agree with Trowa. That doesn't make sense!!!   
  
Heero- Damare.   
  
Melissa- No way! This is MY junk and I'LL do what I want, when I want!!!   
  
Quatre- You guys! We shouldn't be fighting at all!!!   
  
Duo- Yeah, but...it's not like we're at war now!  
  
Wufei- What's that suppose to mean Maxwell?   
  
Relena- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeero!!!!  
  
Duo- AHHHHHHHH!!! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!!!  
  
Heero- Dame da! dame da! dame da! Damare Relena!  
  
Duo- Well that helped a BUNCH Heero, but could you stop speakin' in Japanese?   
It's annoying.   
  
Heero- Baka.  
  
Duo- I said stop it!!! It's your mission!  
  
Heero- Nimnu Ryoukai...hn...dwegi[1]...  
  
Duo- UGH!!!  
  
Trowa- ......  
  
Heero- *Glares at Trowa*  
  
Duo- Yeah...I guess you're right. He *DID* stop.  
  
Melissa- HELP!!! SOS! SOS! S-O-S!!!  
  
Quatre- Tea time!!!  
  
Melissa- Ew. Gross. I don't like your tea!   
  
Quarte- ...Oh well!!! Neither do I!!!  
  
Duo- Where's my coffee?!   
  
Trowa- ......  
  
Duo- That's right! I left it on the table! Right in front of me!!! Thanks Trowa.   
You're a pal!  
  
Quatre- Well...what do you all want to drink?   
  
Melissa- WATER!!!  
  
Duo- More coffee!!! STRONG!!! BLACK!!! COFFEE!!! RICH!!! And don't forget the sugar.  
  
Wufei- Weakling. MILK! MILK helps bone grow strong, and health.  
  
Trowa- .......  
  
Heero- Mul[2]...  
  
Duo- Hey! Didn't I say-  
  
Melissa- That was Korean.  
  
Quatre- Okay! 2 waters, 1 coffee, 2 teas, and 1 milk.  
  
Wufei- ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!?!?!?!   
  
Quatre- o_O! No, I-  
  
Duo- Of COURSE he was!!! He thinks that MILK is weak! Just like yourself!!!  
  
Wufei- WHY YOU!!!  
  
Duo- *Gets slapped upside the head by Hee-chan* OW!!! Heero!!! What was that for?!  
  
Heero- Hn...baka...  
  
Duo- MMMMMM!!!! You failed your mission!!! You spoke in Japanese!!!  
  
Heero- *Turns pale, and pulls out a button with a cord at the end of it* Nimnu   
ryoukai...  
  
Duo- NONONONONONONNONONONONONONONONO!!! I don't wanna die!!! Wait...Death does NOT   
die from a mere self-detonation button!!! Or does it? *Though out this   
WHOLE time Relena is screeching Heero's name*  
  
Melissa- At least it'll get rid of Relena.  
  
Trowa- ..............  
  
Duo- OMS!!! Trowa is SO right!!! NOTHING can kill Relena!!! She's just here to bash!  
Heero!!! Put the button down!!!  
  
Heero- ...Iie...  
  
Melissa- Don't worry about it! I already took care of that!   
  
Wufei- What do you mean onna?! How?! Tell us you weakling!!!  
  
Melissa- First you stop callin' me onna, and weakling.  
  
Wufei- Hmph...there's no justice in this world...fine.  
  
Melissa- I switched it with a barbaque grill ignitor[3]! He push, it shocks! It's   
harmless!!!  
  
Duo- I'm sorry. What was that? I wasn't listening.  
  
Quatre- Nothing Duo. You're not going to die. Your-  
  
Melissa- *Hand in her pocket* Hmm? What's this? ACK!!! Oh crap! Oh heck! Oh friggin'   
monkeys!!! Oh-  
  
Quate- Oh dear.  
  
Wufei- What did you do?!  
  
Melissa- Umm...forgot to switch the self-d button with the barbaque one? Heh, heh,   
heh...?   
  
Duo- I'm sorry. Did you say something?  
  
Melissa- Uh-huh...Either keep Heero from pressin' that button, or RUN FOR YOUR DEAR   
LIFE!!!  
  
Heero- We'll commence operations in 10, 9, 8,-  
  
Duo- Heero! Don't do it!!! *Lunges at Heero* Heero!!!  
  
Melissa- Wait a minute...  
  
Heero- 5...-  
  
Melissa- Alright! I *DID* switch the button!!!  
  
Duo- You WHAT?!  
  
Heero- 3, 2...-  
  
Trowa- ...  
  
Quatre- I'm with you! I don't trust her!  
  
Heero- 1- *KABOOOOOOOM!!! Pop!*  
  
Duo- *Cough! Cough* Oi...Heero...*Cough* Am I alive?   
  
Melissa- Oh...that was the confetti filled detonator.  
  
All- O.o!  
  
Duo- Hey! Relena's dead! *Points to he motionless body* See!  
  
Meliss- Did I mention that it was toxic?  
  
~Owari~  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
[1]- Dwegi, means 'pig' in Korean. Yeah, yeah, I'm well aware that Duo is NOT a pig.  
  
[2]- Mul, 'water' in Korean. What was he suppose to drink? Apple juice? Hm...  
  
[3]- The ignitor...well, I got it form our old grill, and it looks like a detonation  
thing. I like to shock people with it. Eheheheh...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Author Note: I was bored, and hyper, I hope that you enjoyed. R&R! Peace to the world!  
Not in a Relena way though.  
  



End file.
